Who's Girl?
by SlytherinGurl234
Summary: This story is about a new girl named Michele black who comes to Hogwarts. It is in their third year.A lot of people in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff like her. Who will get her? It will have Pirates of the Caribbean and Lord of the Rings in it sometime.
1. Default Chapter

This is a story about Harry and a new student who comes to Hogwarts. Her name is Michele. Michele and Harry become great friends. Could they soon become more than friends?  
  
The New Girl, Michele  
  
It was the day before they returned to Hogwarts. Harry was staying at the Leaky Cauldron along with the Weasley's and Hermione. They were all talking about what fun they would have this coming year.  
"This year we get to go to Hogsmeade. Fred and George say there are loads of shops!" Ron was saying.  
"Yeah, I can't wait to go. I was amazed that my uncle signed my permission form. Knowing him, I thought he would have ripped it into a zillion pieces." Harry replied  
"You two are crazy! I just want to go to see the book shops. I might go to Zonko's but, I might not." Hermione said to Harry and Ron.  
Harry and Ron began to laugh. They knew Hermione would go into Zonko's no matter what she said. She had been talking about all the shops ever since they had been at the Leaky Cauldron.  
"Everyone get to bed. We have to get up early tomorrow so we don't miss the train. Go on get to your rooms." Mrs.Weasley was saying.  
Everyone went up stairs to their rooms. They all fell asleep very quickly. They couldn't wait until the next day.  
The next day they got to the station 10 minutes early, which was plenty of time.  
"Percy, Fred, and George you first." Mrs.Weasley said. "Ron, Harry, and Hermione you go next." As soon as Percy, Fred, and George were through the barrier Harry, Ron, and Hermione went.  
They put their things on the train, told Mrs.Weasley bye, and then started looking for a place to sit.  
"How about here." Hermione said. "He's asleep and anyways it's the only one left."  
Harry and Ron followed Hermione into a compartment. There was a man (Remus Lupin by his suitcase) in there but, he was asleep.  
Sometime during the ride the trolley lady came by and they all got some food. After she left the compartment door slid open. There was a girl with long black hair and blue eyes standing there.  
"May I sit here? There is no other place to sit." She asked  
"Sure. May I ask what your name is?" Hermione said  
"My name is Michele Black. Yes, my father is Sirius Black." She replied  
They all started talking and asking her questions. She answered them all. Then all of a sudden the train stopped.  
"We can't be there yet." Hermione said  
Then the lights went out and everything started getting cold. Ron stood up and tried to walk to the door but, he tripped and fell on Michele. "Sorry about that, Michele." He said  
"No problem. Happens all the time at home." She replied  
At the door stood a black figure. It seemed to be taking all of the happiness away. "Stay calm everyone." said Lupin suddenly. He said a spell and it went away.  
"Harry, Harry, wake up." Hermione was saying.  
"W-w-what happened?" Harry asked.  
"The dementors came in and you fainted." Michele told him.  
"Here eat some chocolate. You'll feel better." Lupin said  
Harry took the chocolate and ate it. After a while he started to feel better.  
  
They finally got to Hogwarts and Michele looked around. "It's just as my Mum said it was." She said. The others smiled at her.  
"So, Michele, what house are you in?" Harry asked.  
"I'm in Gryffindor. Just like my Dad. My Mum was in Hufflepuff." She replied  
"At first my Mum didn't accept my Dad liking her but, she finally gave in." She said  
They went and sat down at Gryffindor table. Dumbledore welcomed them all after the sorting had been done. "Now, before you start stuffing your faces and you can no longer hear me, I would like everyone to welcome Michele Black." After he said that everyone started clapping. "I would also like to say that the dementors will be guarding the school. I advise everyone not to go out after dark." AS soon as he had finished saying that he sat down and food appeared on the tables.  
"I've never seen so much food in one place. Not even at my house." Michele said.  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked her.  
"Well, I have 5 brothers and 2 sisters. My Mum has a lot of mouths to feed." Michele replied.  
"I'd have to agree. I have 5 brothers and 1 sister. 2 of my brothers don't stay at home though." Ron said  
"You're lucky. I have to put up with all of my brothers and both of my sisters both at home and here at Hogwarts."  
  
After they finished their food they headed up to Gryffindor tower. When they were about to get to the portrait they were stopped. "You must be Michele Black." It was Professor Snape.  
"Yes I am and you are Professor Snape. My Mum told me all about you." She replied  
They all went around him and went to their rooms.  
"That was freaky. Don't you think so, Michele?" Hermione said  
"Yeah, that was freaky. I wonder what he wanted." Michele replied.  
"I dunno. You'll probably find out tomorrow in class" Hermione said  
"Yeah, I probably will find out tomorrow. Well, good night, Hermione." Michele said  
"Night, Michele." Hermione replied. 


	2. Chapter 2

The last one was..........pretty good, in my opinion at least. This chapter is going to be............uh.....different. Read and find out what I mean!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning Michele woke up and got ready. She was exhausted. That night she hadn't got much sleep. It was because of her dreams...as usual.  
"Morning, Michele. You look exhausted." Ron said on their way to their first class, Divination.  
"Yeah, I am. I usually don't sleep well. Last night was worst though, I don't know why." She replied.  
"Hey, Chele! Sleep nice last night or was it the same as at home." Draco said as he walked by.  
"Same. Now leave me alone, Drake." She replied  
"Your friends with Malfoy!?!?" Harry asked.  
"He's my cousin. We're great pals but I hate when he calls me Chele." Michele replied  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron were staring at her in amazement. They couldn't believe she was related to Draco Malfoy. "You're his cousin!?" They all said at once.  
Michele laughed then said, "Of course! He's my cousin from my Dads side of the family. He's like my 3rd or 4th cousin. Something like that." She replied  
They all entered the Divination room. They didn't like the looks of it. Then their teacher came forward. They didn't like the looks of her either. "Hello students and welcome to Divination. Everyone drink your tea then stir your tea leaves. After that hand your cup to your partner."  
Everyone did as they were told. Professor Trelawney came around and helped everyone. When she got to Harry she almost dropped the cup. "My dear boy, you have the grim!" She said  
"What's the grim mean?" Harry asked  
"It means death" Professor Trelawney answered.  
  
They all walked down stairs to Care of Magical Creatures after her class. "It doesn't mean it's going to happen, Harry. My brother took her class and he quit because she said he would die, and he's not dead yet! She just makes fake predictions." Michele said  
"Well.....Ok if you say so." Harry said  
Michele smiled at him. Then she frowned. She ran behind Harry and Ron trying not to be seen. "Hide me!!"  
"Why? Who are you hiding from?" Ron asked  
"I'm hiding from my big brother, Dallas." She replied  
"Well, ok." Harry said.  
"Oh, dear little sister of mine! I can see you." said a tall black haired boy who looked about 15.  
"That's Dallas. Keep him away!!" Michele said  
"Move little people." Dallas said. He pushed them out of the way and grabbed Michele.  
"What do you want, Thing 1?" Michele asked  
"Can't I even say Hi to my own little twerp of a sister?" he asked  
"No. Now stay away from me. Oh and if no one has told you, you look like Dad without the facial hair." Michele said  
When she said that Dallas pushed her down, punched her, and then ran off.  
"Oh, he's in trouble when I tell! Ron, Harry, help me get her up!" Hermione said  
"Ok, ok, we're coming!" Ron said  
"Hey Weasel stay away from my cousin!"  
"For your information, Malfoy, I was trying to help her! Now shut up and go away."  
"Ron help us over here and stop fighting with him!" Harry said  
"Guys she's bleeding. We need to get her to Madame Pomfrey." Hermione said  
"What happened to her?" Draco asked  
"Her brother punched her. Just wondering, does he do that a lot?" Hermione said  
"Dallas? No he's not usually like that. Wonder what's eating him. Oh well see ya in class." Draco said  
They get Michele up and take her to Hagrid. He fixes Michele up so she can join in the class.  
"Today we're going to look at Hippogriffs." Hagrid said  
"What exactly is a Hippogriff?" Michele asked  
"It is that thing right there." Hermione said  
"Right you are, Hermione. Now who would like to go first?"  
Everyone stepped back except for Harry.  
"Very good, Harry. Come on." Hagrid said  
"Exactly what do I have to do?" he asked  
"First you bow then you wait for him to bow back. If he doesn't bow back away. If he does you can pet him" Hagrid replied.  
Harry walked towards Buckbeak. He unwillingly bowed. After a few seconds Buckbeak bowed back. Harry walked towards him and petted him.  
"Now Harry, I think he will let you ride him." Hagrid said  
"WHAT?!" Harry said.  
Hagrid didn't answer because he picked Harry up and put him on Buckbeak.  
"Now, Harry, don't pull his feathers. He wouldn't like that at all." Hagrid said. Hagrid gave Buckbeak a push and he started flying.  
A few minutes later Buckbeak landed and Hagrid helped Harry off.  
"You don't look so dangerous you Big Brute." Draco said  
Next thing everyone saw was Draco being attacked. Hagrid pulled Buckbeak off of Draco. He picked him up and they went to the Hospital Wing.  
"Class dismissed." Hagrid said on the way.  
Michele was stunned and she couldn't move. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. She couldn't believe Draco was stupid enough to do what he just did.  
"Michele, are you ok?" Ron asked. He had his arm around her.  
"Yes, I'm fine." Michele replied  
Why can't I just tell her that I like her? Ron was thinking.  
Ron still had his arm around her. Ok. I'm just going to have to tell her flat out that I like her. "Michele, may I ask you something?" Ron said  
"Sure Ron." She replied  
"Well it's sort of hard to ask. But, I'll ask. Michele I really like you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Ron said.  
"Yes Ron. To tell you the truth I've liked you since I first met you on the train." Michele said.  
They smiled at each other.  
"Hermione, what's our next class." Harry asked  
"Well, right now we go to lunch. After lunch is Defense Against the Dark Arts and after that is Potions." Hermione replied.  
"Joy. Potions. The one class I'm not looking forward to." Michele said  
"Well you'll find out what Snape wanted." Hermione said  
"Yeah you're right." Michele said. Then her eyes got wide and she ran behind Ron.  
"What is it? Or who is it?" Ron asked  
"My biggest brother, Blayke. He's in his 6th year and he picks on me all the time." Michele said.  
"Hey, Chele! What's up? Oh, little Chele has a boyfriend and he's protecting her. Sorry, Little One." A tall guy with wavy brownish blackish hair and blue eyes said.  
"No problem, Blayke. Hey do me a favor and keep Dallas away from me. He punched me." Michele said.  
"He punched you?!?! Wait till I see him I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. Don't worry, Chele, he won't come anywhere near you anymore. I promise."  
"Thanks, Blayke." Michele said.  
They all sat down and started to eat. Michele didn't eat as much as the others.  
"Michele, why aren't you eating? There's plenty of food." Ron asked with concern in his voice.  
"I'm not really hungry. I ate a big breakfast." Michele said  
Ron looked at her, then at the others. He was concerned that something was wrong. Then Michele got up and walked off towards the DADA classroom.  
"Ron, there's nothing we can do. If she doesn't want to eat then she doesn't want to eat. She'll get used to Hogwarts sooner or later." Hermione said  
"I don't think that is what is bugging her. I think maybe she misses her Dad."  
"You could be right Ron. Maybe you should ask her what's wrong. She is your girlfriend." Harry said  
Ron got up and went to find Michele. He found her sitting outside of the DADA classroom crying.  
"What is it, baby? Did someone hurt you again?" Ron asked  
"I don't want my Dad to be punished for something he didn't do. It's not right and it's not fair." Michele replied.  
"Come now, babe. It's ok." Ron said.  
The door opened and Professor Lupin was standing there. "What's wrong with, Michele?" he asked.  
"She wants her Dad to be freed." Ron answered.  
"I understand. Michele come with me. I want to talk to you before class." Professor Lupin said.  
Michele got up and walked with Professor Lupin. They walked into his office. "Michele, have a seat." He said.  
"What did you want to talk to me about Professor?" Michele asked when she sat down.  
"We are pretty much alike. You miss your Dad. You feel his pain. I don't want to be a..... well you know..."  
"Yes I do. I know what you're talking about."  
"Good. You see we're alike. Now go sit down the rest of the class will be arriving soon." Lupin said.  
Michele left his office and went and sat down with Ron. They waited for the others to arrive. When they did Lupin said, "Today we will be doing Boggarts."  
  
After Lupin's class they all headed to Professor Snape's class. "Oh, I dread this!" Michele said  
"Here come Fred and George maybe they can give you one of their pill things." Harry said.  
"Fred! George! Come here!" Hermione yelled  
"We're coming!" yelled George  
"What do you need?" Fred asked  
"Do you have any of those pills that make you sick?" Michele asked  
"Of course." Fred said.  
"Here, take the headache one." George said.  
"Then take the other side when you get out of class and tell us if it worked." Fred said.  
"Thanks guys! You're the best!" Michele said.  
When they got in Snape's classroom she took the pill. After a while she raised her hand.  
"Yes, Miss Black?" Snape asked  
"I have a major headache. I need to go to Madame Pomfrey." She replied  
"Well go then. But I am still going to have a word with you." He said  
She walked out of the classroom then took the other half of the pill and her headache went away.  
She ran to Gryffindor Tower and shouted "Wolves Bane" before the portrait could ask.  
"Well, did it work?" George asked  
"Yeah, it worked." Michele replied  
"Fred! It worked! She got out of Snape's class!" George yelled  
They all sat around talk and then Lee Jordon came in.  
"Hey, Lee. Finally decided to take the pill?"  
"Yeah. Hey isn't she supposed to be in potions?" Lee replied.  
"Yeah but, she took one of our pills." George said  
"Nice job, Michele." Lee said.  
  
When class was over Ron, Hermione, and Harry ran to Gryffindor Tower.  
"Michele, you're a genius! If you hadn't taken that pill you would be talking to Snape right now!" Hermione said  
"I can't take all the credit. Fred and George are the ones who created the pill. I'm just the one who took it." Michele said  
"I can't believe he actually let you leave. He never lets anyone go to the nurse unless they're in his house. I think he likes you, Michele." Hermione said  
"As if! He probably felt sorry for me." Michele replied  
"If he does like her he can just back off because she's mine." Ron said.  
  
A few hours later when they had finished their homework, they went down to eat. When they got down they talked. After they had eaten they just said they wanted to go to bed. Fred and George made everyone laugh with their jokes. They were interrupted by a deep voice.  
"Miss Black, come with me." Snape said.  
Michele followed him down to the dungeons. They walked in his office. "Sit." He said  
Michele sat down.  
"There has been something I have wanted to tell you since the first day I saw you. I love you, Michele Black."  
  
"You what?!" Michele said in surprise.  
"I love you" Snape said  
After he said that he walked over to her and kissed her. Michele didn't know what to do for a moment. Then she came to her senses, pushed Snape off of her, and ran as fast as she could to Gryffindor Tower.  
"Wolves Bane! Wolves Bane! Wolves Bane!" she shouted at the portrait.  
She ran into the common room but was stopped from going to her room by Ron and Hermione.  
"Michele you look like you just saw a zombie. What's wrong?" Hermione said  
"He loves me. He kissed me." Michele said  
"Snape!?!? Babe you need to stay away from him." Ron said.  
Michele sat down on the couch. Ron put his arm around her and soon she fell asleep. 


End file.
